


Правило святых мест

by Chaton_du_Soleil



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Banter, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24443824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaton_du_Soleil/pseuds/Chaton_du_Soleil
Summary: Как на самом деле должны были развиваться события «Тетради» с того момента, как Лайт попытался выдать себя за Эл.
Kudos: 2





	Правило святых мест

**Author's Note:**

> Авторский взгляд на канон и справедливость. Это всего лишь шутка. Наверное. И да, все совпадения с реально существующими лицами и особо секретными организациями — совпадения.

У Майкрофта выдался трудный день. Не то чтобы какие-то дни у него бывали лёгкими — как-никак негласная должность обязывала его решать проблемы в масштабах целой страны, но в этот раз проблемы подкрались с совсем уж неожиданного края. Ситуация была даже хуже той, когда Шерлок в погоне за белым кроликом тайно воспользовался документами брата и пробрался на режимно-секретный объект, да ещё Ватсона с собой притащил — показать другу щеночков собаки Баскервилей. Однако Шерлок, даже обуреваемый охотничьим азартом, чётко видел границы, которые не следует переступать. Правда, частенько всё равно переступал — из духа противоречия и природной вредности, но он хотя бы умел вовремя остановиться. А вот герой нынешнего форс-мажора, насколько оценили внутренние аналитики, никаких границ не замечал в принципе.   
Собеседник Майкрофта по ту сторону экрана поправил перекосившиеся за время чересчур бурной речи очки и снова замер в кресле, стиснув сухонькие пальцы. Обычно Роджер Рувье, несмотря на французскую фамилию, обладал поистине английской сдержанностью, но сейчас лодка его самообладания, похоже, танцевала на гребне волны.   
— Я правильно понял, мистер Рувье, что после гибели вашего агента Япония без уведомления заменила его своим сотрудником?  
— Всё верно, мистер Холмс. Как будто Эл — это какая-то голосовая программа, за которой не стоит ни личности, ни связей, ни обязанностей! Да мы годами разрабатывали систему «Наследники», в неё вошли лучшие из лучших наших воспитанников, и каждый из них занял своё место по праву. А потом появляется какой-то выскочка, практически с улицы, и присваивает себе всё, будто никто ничего не заметит!  
— Хм. Действительно, НПА поступило как минимум недальновидно.  
— Мы обнаружили подмену сразу, во время штатного сеанса связи. Сначала этот лже-Эл не сумел правильно ответить на позывной, потом не смог вспомнить моё кодовое имя. Представляете, он просто пробубнил что-то невнятное, сославшись на внезапные помехи на линии, которых на наших каналах связи отродясь не было! Когда же выяснилось, что он не помнит ни одной детали своих предыдущих расследований — включая поиски Винчестерского бомбиста, подумать только! — сомнений в подлоге не осталось. Разумеется, если бы для сомнений вдруг оказалось недостаточно его выраженного японского акцента. Всё-таки сравнительно немногие англичане путают звуки «л» и «р». И Эл в их число не входил!  
Майкрофт понимающе кивнул. Прежде «Дом Вамми» доставлял ему на редкость мало головной боли. Конечно, порой там случались и стычки между воспитанниками, и неудачные попытки введения новых образовательных программ, следствием которых становились массовые беспорядки и разрушения в отдалённых и зачастую труднодоступных уголках планеты, но в целом всё было очень прилично. То ли благодаря грамотно подобранному преподавательскому составу, то ли вследствие прохладного климата, вызывающего здоровое желание ночевать в помещении, а не в палатках, наскоро поставленных на время ремонта основного здания, приют по большей части разбирался со своими трудностями самостоятельно. И если его руководство обратилось за помощью к своим неофициальным покровителям, дело было действительно серьёзным. Либо Рувье обоснованно подозревал, что решение, которое Вамми реализует своими силами, очень не понравится короне. Дипломатические осложнения вообще мало кому нравятся.   
Роджер сделал глоток чая, беззвучно поставил тонкостенную до прозрачности чашечку на такое же кружевное блюдце и продолжил:   
— Поначалу мы не стали ничего предпринимать. Ниа и Мэлло заявили, что им этот спектакль даже на руку, он вписывается в их планы и рано или поздно поможет изобличить Киру. А поскольку они — гордость Вамми, ну, вы и сами знаете, я решил им не мешать. Мальчикам скоро сдавать экзамены, а лишняя следственная практика никогда не бывает лишней.   
Майкрофт был с ним полностью согласен. Помимо логики и образования хорошему детективу необходимы хорошие практические навыки, а Британии необходимы хорошие детективы — сколько можно загружать Шерлока, в конце концов, нужно думать и о личной жизни, а такими темпами даже этот Ватсон от него уйдёт. По всем официальным и не очень документам, «Дом Вамми» был частной образовательной организацией, существующей на пожертвования состоятельных лиц и благотворительных организаций, которые предпочитали творить добро анонимно. Среди благотворительных организаций скромно числились СИС, Ми-5, МИ-6 и отдельные их аффилированные лица. Реальность и политика давно привели организаторов приюта и правительство страны ко взаимовыгодному сотрудничеству. Благотворительные организации бережно поддерживали «Вамми» и предоставляли ему… э-э-э… ресурсы для тренировок, «Вамми» поставлял Британии талантливых учёных, политиков, художников, следователей и иных специалистов, подготовленных по узкопрофильным программам. Поэтому проблемы Вамми были в определённом смысле проблемами Майкрофта.  
— Как долго действует самозванец? — ответ Майкрофту был известен, но хотелось услышать мотивы бездействия Вамми. Высококвалифицированные аналитики, работающие в приюте на должностях преподавателей, порой мыслили… труднопредсказуемо. В своё время Майкрофт от всей души возблагодарил Небеса за то, что Шерлок обучался в обычной школе.   
— Месяц. Я считал ситуацию приемлемой, пока японская полиция тихо сидела у себя на островах и изображала Эл в своём тесном кругу. В конце концов, если этот абсурд шёл на пользу расследованию…   
— Но они не стали сидеть? — прозорливо угадал Майкрофт.   
— Именно. Этот тип, используя программу синтеза речи Ватари, начал связываться с главами государств и требовать у них доступ к управлению местной полицией. Потом он полез в нашу банковскую систему. Подчеркну, по-прежнему не зная ни единого пароля!   
Роджер задохнулся от возмущения и снова потянулся к чашке. Он пил с таким остервенением, что Майкрофту тоже очень захотелось свежего чая, особенно со сливочными пирожными. В крайнем случае, его устроили бы и просто пирожные, без чая, но, к сожалению, времени ни на то, ни на другое не было.   
— А потом нам позвонил представитель… э-э-э… одной небольшой страны, с которой настоящий Эл успел договориться об испытании тетради смерти. Эта страна, как вы понимаете, пожелавшая остаться неназванной, была обижена и возмущена нашим произволом. Оказывается, её даже не известили о причинах отмены сделки. Когда же они попытались выяснить, что происходит, в японской штаб-квартире расследования сделали вид, будто у них никто не говорит по-английски, а потом просто перестали брать трубку. Президент этой неназываемой страны так и заявил: американский народ был готов пожертвовать собой ради прекращения террора Киры, но Англия, очевидно, решила оставить абсолютное оружие себе. Не думайте, что мы об этом забудем.  
— Очень похоже на… э-э-э… лидера неназванной державы, — заметил Майкрофт. — Но ситуация и впрямь сложилась некрасивая. Такие отказы следует тщательно продумывать и поручать профессиональным дипломатам. С них в случае чего и спрос. И заменять их гораздо дешевле.   
— Дальше этот тип из НПА окончательно… — Роджер запнулся, кажется, припомнив подходящее словечко из лексикона Мэлло, но потом всё же остановился на более нейтральном аналоге, — обнаглел. Под предлогом дела Киры он отказался от восемнадцати текущих расследований, после того как запутал два из них до полной бессмыслицы. После пятой жалобы на нашего детектива, который — я цитирую, мистер Холмс, — умеет только брать деньги, но не желает их отрабатывать, я просто не мог не отреагировать. Речь идёт уже не только о справедливости, этот… — Роджер быстро подобрал ещё один аналог, — нехороший японский гражданин фактически испоганил репутацию Вамми. Ещё немного, и с нами никто не станет иметь дела.  
— Н-да, — задумчиво отозвался Майкрофт и всё-таки украдкой глянул на Антею, безмолвно прося её о чашке чая. Он много читал о самураях, предпочитающих доблесть образованию, но был уверен, что этот пережиток тёмных времён остался далеко в прошлом, как и традиция вооружать полицейских одними деревянными дубинками.  
Создавалось впечатление, что в НПА пробрался школьник и сейчас резвится там в меру своих скромных знаний и опыта. Но, само собой разумеется, такое предположение было просто бредом.  
— Но последней каплей стал звонок от заместителя директора японской полиции, Ягами Соитиро, — сказал Роджер. — Действуя от имени Эл, он попытался расспросить нас о Ватари и… Эл. Разумеется, я послал его. В смысле, послал задавать вопросы самому Эл, который, судя по локализации предыдущих звонков, находится с ним в одной стране, городе и здании. Нет, ну фантастическая наглость! Угробить нашего специалиста, а потом выяснять у нас информацию о нём, прикрываясь его же призраком.  
Майкрофт был склонен согласиться, что это огромная наглость, поскольку идиотизма такого размера попросту не могло существовать. В кабинет вернулась Антея и поставила перед шефом поднос. К сожалению, в процессе заваривания чая помощница привычно не отрывалась от телефона, отчего напиток оказался заварен холодной водой, а в залившем блюдце молоке плавали пять кубиков сахара. К пирожным была лишь одна претензия: их отсутствие.  
— Вот что, мистер Рувье, — решительно сказал Майкрофт, отодвигая поднос, — свяжитесь с Японией и пригласите этого «Эл» к себе под предлогом передачи конфиденциальной информации. Встречу назначьте на объекте сто четыре. А я подъеду и сам разберусь, что там у нас за новый носитель великого имени.  
Судя по отчётам аналитиков, «второй Эл» имел все задатки террориста, а с террористами нужно разбираться жёстко и без колебаний. Майкрофт хорошо это знал, поскольку у него дома как раз жил один такой. Правда, бывший, переквалифицировавшийся в хакера и мелкого хулигана. Да и к братику у спецслужб имелись отдельные, разумеется, исключительно протокольные вопросы.   
— Да, но… — Роджер вздохнул, — дети расстроятся. У Ниа на этого японского типа такие планы. Он уверен, что фальшивый Эл как-то связан с Кирой.   
— Всё поправимо, — Майкрофт холодно улыбнулся. — Скажите детям, что они смогут присутствовать при нашем разговоре. У них ведь ещё не было практики ведения допроса? Думаю, самое время начать, пусть агенты… простите, преподаватели Саммерс и Вестман проведут вводные занятия. И, сдаётся мне, мы действительно выясним некие ключевые детали для расследования дела Киры.   
А если вдруг эрзац-Эл заупрямится, начнёт врать про тотальную занятость, отсутствие визы и аэрофобию, всегда можно заказать доставку на дом. Закрыв ноутбук, Майкрофт потянулся за телефоном. Где-то тут у него был записан номер премьер-министра Японии, как раз задолжавшего Британии одну маленькую услугу.


End file.
